An awkward talk (PaRappa x Matt)
by Gay.Dogs.R.Kewl
Summary: old fanfic I had lying around. might finish it.


It's night time in PaRappa town, 10:30 P.M to be exact. And dear god, was the atmosphere awkward. PaRappa was laying in bed with his friend Matt. He'd called him over to talk about his break up with sunny funny.

Matt: "So PaRappa, what did you want to tell me? "

PaRappa took a deep breath, and began to speak.

PaRappa: "Matt, You're my best friend, so I figured that I should tell you first before anyone else. "

Matt: " W.. what is it? is it something bad?? "

PaRappa: "Sort of.. I broke up with sunny funny.. "

Matt was shocked. His eyes grew big. He put his arms around PaRappa, to comfort him. PaRappa turned a bit red.

Matt: " Sorry to hear that it didn't work out, but don't worry! Now you can focus on liking other girls, like dog girls! "

PaRappa laughed a bit. The thought of being with sunny funny had become a joke to him. It was silly to like a girl that you can't even have physical relations with, especially when the girl you liked was a damn flower. Nature just wouldn't allow that kind of thing to happen.

PaRappa: "Thanks Matt, that made me feel a whole lot better.. "

Matt: " No probs, I like making you feel good!"

PaRappa began to laugh even more. What matt had said just sounded so wrong.

PaRappa:" Hey Matt, you know that sounded wrong, right? "

Matt blushed a bit.

Matt:" Really PaRappa?? Why'd you have to point that out? "

Matt began to giggle a bit. It did sound a bit wrong.

PaRappa: "Hey Matt, can I ask you something? just out of curiosity. "

Matt: "Sure! What is that brain of yours thinkin' about now? "

Matt let out a small giggle once more.

PaRappa was turning red, as he felt that his question would make the atmosphere awkward again.

PaRappa:" This may sound weird, and wrong, but. . . are you capable of making someone feel good? Sorry if that sounds super weird.. "

Matt was about as red as a tomato. What kind of a question was THAT?? Did he mean "feel good" as in a friend-like manner or in a.. sexual manner ??

Matt: "I can make people feel good in a friend-like manner, not too sure about making someone feel good in a sexual manner though. "

PaRappa flustered a bit.

PaRappa: "Well, you make me feel good, in both ways.. "

WHAT-

Matt was REALLY red at this point. What did that mean? Did he actually make PaRappa feel good.. in THAT certain way?? How? Matt has never done anything that could've aroused his dear little friend! And what happened with talking about sunny funny? This conversation was all over the damn place!

Matt cleared his mind, took a deep breath, and looked at PaRappa. He looked.. odd. He wasn't making direct eye contact with Matt, he was looking at his mouth area.

WhY-

PaRappa: "Has anyone ever told you that you lips look soft? "

Matt has officially lost it.

Did PaRappa.. like him? He just broke up with the girl he's been head over heels for, how could he move on so quickly?? unless..

PaRappa: "Matt, you wanna know something?"

PaRappa looked like a hot mess. Dear god, what is happening??

Matt: "sure?.. "

PaRappa got closer to Matt's face. He gave him an odd look. It was a mix of a sexual, yet innocent look.

PaRappa: "I've liked you ever since the 6th grade. We're in the 9th grade now, and my feelings for you can no longer be hidden, so I broke up with sunny funny. So yeah, just thought that you should know the whole truth... Sorry if this makes you feel uncomforta-"

PaRappa was interrupted by Matt. He pinned PaRappa on to his bed, and gave PaRappa a small kiss. It was pretty damn good for a small kiss.

Matt: "S-sorry, just thought this would make things less awkward. Should've thought this through.. "

Matt let go of PaRappa, but was pulled back.

Matt: "Wha-"

PaRappa began to kiss him, it lasted for a good minute. He pulled back, leaving Matt totally confused.

Matt: "What was that for?? "

PaRappa: "Beg pardon, but you made me feel good, but not in a friendly manner. I couldn't help myself!"

Matt was a bit embarrassed. He's never really kissed anyone, nor has anyone ever kissed him before. It felt good though. Well, with PaRappa at least. It just felt right..

Wait, does that make him gay? Matt was questioning everything that had happened so far. Does this mean that PaRappa was gay too? Or bi, he wasn't sure..

Man, this was one hell of a 'emotional' roller coaster.


End file.
